


Sweet Trap

by Laotie666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Night Stands, 牛郎!莲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laotie666/pseuds/Laotie666
Summary: 卡缪和牛郎莲的一夜情
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Trap

夜总会二楼的窗户旁，莲手中的香槟酒还在懒散地冒泡，他把酒杯碰到嘴边，以此作借口端详着他美丽的客人。

虽然做这份工作的他已经见惯了形形色色的人，但是从未有人让他这样眼前一亮。那人扬着头，淡金色的长发反着窗外霓虹色的光，而那浅蓝色的眼眸却正怒视着他，眉头紧紧蹙了起来。

“可以开始了吧？”那人不耐烦地说罢，伸出手去碰莲的脸，却被莲轻轻躲开了。

“名字，不能告诉我吗？”

莲作出一副委屈的样子。眼前的人过于神秘，是被一团谜团围住的人，莲少见地无法看透。首先当他穿着一身高档西装走进这家店里时，莲就以为这人一定会以走错地方为由立刻出去，但他却在格格不入的环境里泰然自若，仿佛掌控一切一样直截了当地点名了自己。可是等到他们走到楼上之后，那人却什么也不说，又像是不知道该做什么一般。但就因为他如此矛盾，莲才能把视线落在他身上许久。

他可不想让这么有趣的人从他手里白白溜走。

“这完全无关，你只需要为我服务就好了。”那人一副高傲的语气，但是莲没有错过他眼睛中的一丝犹豫。莲把香槟放到了桌子上，冲他笑了笑。

“那么，就叫你Baron好了~因为你给我这个感觉呢，喜欢吗？”

“啧，不要随便给我起名字，”莲看着那人闭上了眼睛，沉默了片刻后像是放弃了一般说道，“听好了，我的名字是卡缪。”

“嗯~”莲发出了玩味般的应答声，但实际上在那一瞬间，他只是在注视着卡缪紧闭起来的双眼，和那打颤的金色睫毛，无暇去管其他事情。

他跨步迈到了卡缪的身前，突然间吻了下去。失去控制权的卡缪惊讶地张开了眼睛，莲的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，他步步后退想要逃避这缜密的进攻，却碰到了身后的床沿，被直接推到了床上。一只手碰到了他的下身，他身上的牛郎熟练地隔着衣服揉着他的阴茎，不熟悉的刺激让他张嘴喘息，但莲抓住了这个机会，把舌头伸进了他的口腔，肆意掠夺了起来。

逐渐灼热起来的他的下体还有亲吻带来的窒息让卡缪面泛潮色，他用手胡乱地推着身上的人，发出含糊的抗议声，不知过了多久，莲终于结束了这个吻，仿佛什么都没发生过一样温柔地亲吻他的嘴角。莲想要掠夺他，看看他在重重束缚下的真实面孔。他看着卡缪强忍镇定地调整着自己的呼吸，轻轻地拉开了他的腰带。

“等、等一下……”

还是被他发现了。卡缪地用手拦住了莲的动作，“应该是反过来才对吧。”

他瞳孔里的权威被莲视作挑战。

“为什么不行？”莲继续装出一副可怜兮兮的样子，他觉得身下的人对这一套非常不拿手，这是走钢丝一般的赌博，“难道你怕疼吗？”

“怎么可能？！”卡缪急忙反驳道，莲又吻住了他的嘴，堵住了他之后的抗议，一边把他的裤子和内裤脱了下来。

卡缪扭过头，想要避开这种伎俩，但他刚嗅到空气中润滑剂的味道，就感到有一根黏滑的手指探到了他的体内，惊得他暂时忘记了抵抗。莲抓住了这一瞬间，他的手指向里伸去，找到了那甜美的一点，向上一勾，他就看到身下的人瞪大了眼睛。卡缪第一次产生这种感觉，仿佛电流直冲向了大脑，他用手捂住了嘴，挡住了差点脱口而出的呻吟，身体彻底软绵了下来。

趁这个机会，莲又增加了一根手指，缓慢又小心地扩张着卡缪。莲没有去评论卡缪刚刚差点脱口而出的失态，而卡缪则把自己的脸完全藏在了胳膊里，仿佛决定要无视刚才的失态。等到卡缪终于放松了下来，莲把自己的龟头贴在了卡缪的入口，透明的前液蹭到了他的身上，在洁白的肌肤上留下一渍水痕。

“怎么样，准备好了吗？” 

“……直接开始吧。” 卡缪别过了头，装作一副完全没有影响到他的样子，把内心的咒骂憋了回去。莲顺从地应着，把自己缓缓地往卡缪身体里送去。比想象中还要大的突起让卡缪皱起了眉。不知为何，身上人的游刃有余让他觉得十分恼火。他咬牙不让自己发出一丝声音，即使他能感受到那个粗大的东西在他体内缓缓前移，探到了他自己都不知道的最深处，让他身上粘满了冷汗。

等到莲全部埋进去时，他们都吸了一口气。莲看着身下依旧倔强的人，如果眼神是刀的话自己应该早就已经被刺穿了，莲只是冲他笑了笑，为了让他适应而缓缓地在他体内移动着，但这种缓慢的速度却让卡缪感觉急躁，仿佛浑身的热气无处宣泄，而被当成易碎品也让他觉得十分不爽。

“怎么了？突然没种了？”卡缪报复似地说着，“看来你也就这点程度。”

莲深吸了一口气，低下了头，一时间没有动作。卡缪迟疑地看着他，突然开始耻笑起来，“喂，你的心理素质这么差——”

“你这样完全没有戒备心的样子，我也很喜欢哦，Baron~”莲突然俯下身，在他耳边轻声说道。

没等卡缪反应过来，莲抓住了卡缪的一只脚踝，把他细长的腿搭在了自己的肩上，突然撞了进去。卡缪惊呼了出来，还没适应异物的肠道带来少许撕裂般的疼痛，但莲却丝毫没有减轻速度，每一下都精准地碾在他的前列腺上，快感的火花让卡缪浑身痉挛。

“对不起，Baron，我不知道你实际上是喜欢疼一点的。”

“我不是、而且……不要那么叫我！”

莲无视了卡缪的话，在他身上落下细碎的亲吻，仿佛对待恋人一般温柔，但身下残暴的动作却没有停止。卡缪看着这人矛盾的举动，无法也无暇去理解，在快感的冲刷下，他的精力只够控制自己。等到嘴唇撑不住的时候，他咬住了自己的手指，努力想要把呻吟憋回去。在啮合的疼痛中，莲突然把他的手拨到一旁，指尖温柔地碰了碰手指上的咬痕。

“没关系的，这是人之常情，”

莲在他的耳边呢喃着，温柔的声音染上了一丝情色。卡缪的两只手都被攥在了头顶，他挣扎扭动着，像是被钉成标本的蝴蝶，被自己的身体所背叛，对自己的快感做着无畏的抵抗。而莲也一下一下撞击着，在他耳边的呼吸逐渐变得紊乱，快感逐渐叠加了起来，最终，卡缪放声呻吟了出来。莲松开了他的手，握上了他早已被前液弄得一沓糊涂的阴茎，卡缪的身体从床上弓了起来，指甲挠进了他的后背。

“和我一起去吧，”莲在他耳边轻呼道，手指挑逗着他的马眼，黏糊的精液已经淌了他一手。卡缪努力朝他那边怒视过去，但生理的泪水模糊了双眼，看起来只像是无声的撒娇。

莲亲吻着他的脸颊，让快感掌管着自己的身体，到最后视线一片空白，他在卡缪的体内射了出来，卡缪也颤抖着泄了出来，温热的精液喷洒在自己的身上，瘫软在了床上。

莲躺到了他的床边。性事后的卡缪头发被汗黏在了脸侧，眼角还泛着泪花，虽然还喘着粗气，表情却恢复了之前的从容。莲觉得这样的卡缪十分可爱，他想要亲吻卡缪的眼角，感受性事后的余温，卡缪却突然起身，看着自己身上的白浊皱起了眉。

“过来扶我去洗澡，”他短暂地命令道。莲叹了口气，还是远离了温暖的被窝，把卡缪扶到了浴室里。

夜总会的浴室里备上了总是水温适宜的温泉似浴池，旁边还有淋浴处。卡缪把他身上早已破烂的白衬衫甩开，露出了肌肉匀称的皮肤。莲轻轻吹了一下口哨，又被卡缪扭头怒视了一眼。莲也把自己的衣服脱了下来，走进了浴池里。

就在卡缪刚要抬脚跨进去的时候，白浊从他的后穴流下，沿着他的腿淌了下来。卡缪皱着眉，有些厌恶地望着自己的身体，莲急忙把他扶进了浴池里。从他们短暂的相处，莲意识到这个人过于强烈的自尊心。他轻轻地，从肩膀开始揉着卡缪已经僵硬的肌肉，努力让他放松起来。卡缪呼了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

过了许久，耳边只有安静的呼吸声和水流的声响。热水没过了他们的肩膀，却没能融化眼前像冰山一样的人。

“为什么要来这里呢？”在一片热气中，莲轻声问道。像他这种人，为了一夜之欢而选择这种地方，莲真的无法想象，却又无限勾起了他的好奇心。

“不行吗？这只是我个人的选择罢了。”卡缪警惕地看了他一眼，继续沉默不语地坐着。莲叹了口气，只能起身花洒拿了过来，往卡缪的头上轻轻浇去。

“喂！”突然被恶作剧的卡缪叫道，莲却冲他笑了起来。

“我来帮你清理身体吧。”

“……为了事后好用额外服务来敲诈我吗？”

“……只是单纯地想要帮忙而已。”莲微笑着，再次打开了花洒。

一开始，都是所有的行为都是无辜的。他们走出浴池，站到了淋浴下，莲细细地帮卡缪清洗了头发，柔顺的金发从他指缝间滑过，水珠打在了卡缪因为热气而开始泛红的皎白躯体上，又落到了他阳光一般的肌肤上。他沾满沐浴露的手沿着卡缪的胸膛抹下去，在卡缪胸前的两点停了下来，不安分的手指在那两颗粉嫩的肉粒上画着圆。

“不要做多余的事情。”

“是吗？我只是在尽心尽责地清理哟，”

莲用指尖轻轻挑逗着他。刚刚情事过后的卡缪身体依然敏感，他不自主地颤抖了一下，但仿佛真的是不经意间的举动，莲很快就把手移开了，继续往腰以及后背上涂抹着，只剩下卡缪因为再次变得奇怪的身体而喘着气。他身上的敏感带又肆虐了起来，即使莲的动作完全无辜，但也惹得卡缪一阵战栗。

“我说过了，我不会因为多余的服务给你付钱的。”

一阵沉默，莲的手移走了。虽然站在热水的淋浴下，卡缪突然感觉自己有些冷。耳边传来了按压沐浴露的声音。

“接下来要清理这里了，”莲的手回到了卡缪的身上，卡缪还没分清自己究竟是高兴还是生气，莲灵巧的手指却已经从他的小腹滑下，握住了他已经半硬的阴茎。卡缪猛地伸手扶住了墙边，因为这突然的刺激咬住了下唇，任由莲用沾满沐浴液地手指轻轻地揉捏着他的阴囊，上下抚摸着他的柱身。

“我做这些不是为了钱，只是单纯的喜欢你，”莲轻轻地抱住了他，在他耳边说道，“我想认识你，想知道你最喜欢吃什么东西，想知道你周末都出去做什么，……想知道你自慰的时候是否也这样对自己，卡缪。”

卡缪在听到自己的名字时，不由地睁大了眼睛，他想要反驳和思考，但莲的拇指按压着他的龟头，揉搓着他早已过度敏感的下体，快感一阵阵地袭来，屡屡打断他的思绪，但就在马上就要射出来的时候，莲的手突然离开了他的身体，卡缪只能喘着粗气，品味着体内涌上来的挫败感。他的一只手悄悄向下伸去，想要自己解决问题。

“在浴室里自慰吗？真是淫荡呢。”

“还不是因为你！”虽然嘴上这么说，卡缪还是把手停在了空中，踌躇着要不要当着莲的面跨过自尊的防线。

“我只是单纯地在清理，是卡缪的身体擅自兴奋了起来哦，”莲的手拨开了卡缪的臀肉，手指在他红肿的后穴上转着圈，“接下来要清理这个地方了。”

他的两根手指很轻松地就突破了已经变得松软的后穴，在卡缪的体内搅动着，时不时地擦过卡缪的前列腺。卡缪扭动着身子，口中说着拒绝的话，想要逃离这甜蜜的折磨，但是上半身却被无情地按到了墙上。

“如果不清理干净的话，走路就会漏出来……难道卡缪希望这样？”

“……好吧，那么就特别允许你这么做。”

被反驳得哑口无言的卡缪只能用手臂支撑住自己，把屁股翘起来，感受着莲细长的手指在身体内四处窥探。莲用两根手指撑开了卡缪的后穴，白色的精液和淋浴一起淌了下来，一些热水混杂着冲进了体内，卡缪因为这异样的感觉颤抖起来，莲用手指刮着他的内壁，而他的下体依旧灼热肿胀着，等待着甜美的释放。只再需要一点，他就可以解脱了。只需要一点。

就在这时，莲再次移走了自己的手指，只留下在花洒下浑身烧起来的卡缪，即使是热水此刻也变得微凉。卡缪回头望了望莲，用眼神在督促着他继续下去。

“清理已经结束了，”莲回答道，卡缪皱着眉，仿佛不理解他在说什么，“我可是好好按照你的命令，没有去做多余的事情呢。”

卡缪认命似地吸了一口气。他被自尊和欲望同时束缚着，身体的渴求在叫嚷，但让他否认自己亲口说出的话也依旧不可能。在热气的蒸腾下，本身就不是很擅长热度的他感觉自己的大脑更是乱成了浆糊，只剩下欲望和空虚交窜。难道真的要在这个人的面前开始自慰吗？卡缪无法原谅竟然产生了这个想法的自己。

像是在可怜他一般，莲突然又凑了过来，吻了吻他的耳尖。卡缪希望他不要那么做了，只会让他产生复杂的感情，但他的身体却在叫嚷着寻求更多的触碰。

“对不起，我只是想要遵循Baron的意志而已，不想强迫你做不喜欢的事情……现在，想要吗？”

卡缪把脸埋在了臂膀内，微微地点了点头，希望莲能明白他的让步。莲吮吸着卡缪的后颈，在他无暇的皮肤上留下簇簇红印，搂着卡缪的腰贯穿了他。卡缪的身体因为这份喜悦而痉挛，他的胳膊在光滑的墙壁上划过，在性爱中努力支撑着自己的身体，耳边是莲一遍一遍呼喊着他的名字的低语。他拼命地喘着气，在源源不断的水流中窒息着，莲的手指掐着他的乳头，疼痛和快感在体内肆虐，而他的阴茎还在他的小腹上跳动着，压迫感已经不能忽视。他渴求着被触碰。

“没关系的，”莲在他耳边呢喃着，“放开自己就好。我们一起。”

他的敏感点被狠狠碾过，视野也模糊了起来，身体变成了只为了快乐而存在的容器，在意识模糊的某一次撞击中，他感觉到电流从他全身闪过，他呜咽了出来，自己的前端竟然在毫无触碰的情况下射了出来，如梦似幻。莲用胳膊支撑着他，不让他在高潮的余韵里倒下，在几次抽插后，也跟着释放了。

卡缪倒在那温暖的怀抱里，淋浴的水敲打在瓷砖上，模糊了他的视线，他只能看到一抹橙。他感觉自己同时处在此地，又不在此地。

“对不起，看起来只能再清理一次了。”莲的声音让他回到了现实。卡缪感受着身后人肌肤温暖的触感，此时不再在意。

最后他们不知道做了几次，卡缪只是依稀记着精疲力竭的他们是怎么把彼此拖到床上的。直到第二天早上卡缪醒来的时候，看着身边空空如也的床单，在早晨头脑的混混沉沉和冰冷的空气中，他才发现自己潜意识里期望着什么。

还没等他自嘲，一抬起头，他就发现床头柜上整齐地摆着自己昨天交的钱，旁边还有一杯水和一张字条。

“愿我们之后再相遇♥ -Ren”

“净会耍帅。”

卡缪把那张字条放到了一边，端起那杯水，一饮而尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 两人之后会不会相遇呢hhh
> 
> （我好想吃寿司）


End file.
